


A scarf, a poorly wrapped present, a kiss

by claroquesi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, cute benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claroquesi/pseuds/claroquesi
Summary: This is my first fic on here!!! Yikes!! But it’s Hux’s birthday and Ben found the *perfect* gift.





	A scarf, a poorly wrapped present, a kiss

The snow that fell around Ben danced in the air and intertwined itself in his hair. It was a cold February evening, and he was waiting for Hux to arrive. Now, Armitage Hux was never late, that’s for certain. But tonight, Ben just decided that he’d be the first one there for once. It was Hux’s birthday, and he just wanted everything to be perfect. Already he had checked in at the restaurant (the table was ready), bought Hux’s gift (it was perfect), and wrapped the gift (more or less). Ben shuddered. It was frigid. He bundled the crudely wrapped gift in his scarf and focused on the night ahead and not the cold seeping into his toes. If Ben was honest, he wasn’t sure why he brought the gift with him to the restaurant. It could definitely wait. It probably should have waited. He sighed in frustration to himself. He heard crunching footsteps come around the corner of the street.  
“There’s my birthday boy!” Ben said and turned to Hux. They carefully embraced, Hux having noticed the gift. “Thank you” Hux said and smiled up at the younger male. “Let’s go in, the table’s all set” Ben grinned at his lover. Yes, Hux was all his. The matching rings they wore reminded each other of that. Ben was Hux’s darling and Hux was Ben’s baby. 

When they stepped inside the restaurant, warmth rushed to meet them and divine scents flooded their nostrils. Sure, it was a cliché Italian restaurant, but it was their special place. Ben used to work there during his college years and Hux would occasionally stop by to grab something. Eventually, Hux’s visits became more frequent and his chats friendlier until Ben decided to ask him out. The more he thought about it, the more vividly Ben remembered it. 

////

“Hey, Hux” he had greeted him as soon as the bells jingled their signal. Hux’s always came in at 2:00 sharp, every Tuesday, without fail. Ben was reluctant to admit he looked forward to it. 

“Hello, Ben” the ginger smiled graciously.  
“Just the usual?” Ben asked Hux while making direct eye contact with him. Maker, his eyes were gorgeous. Are gorgeous. Hux nodded and grinned. Ben rang him up and called his cousin Rey to pack it up. “So,” Ben beamed, “are you up to anything Saturday at 5 o’clock?” Hux seemed surprised at the question, even a little startled. Ben noticed. “It’s fine if you are I just think you’re pretty cool...and neat…” he looked down at the counter. He messed up. He messed up big time. Why would he have even asked him out? Ben didn’t even know if Hux was into guys! Now every Tuesday would be awkward. 

“I’m free” Hux had timidly answered. A blush had crept up his cheeks and he was grinning like an idiot. Ben returned the smile. “Here you go” Rey curtly said to Hux, and then noticed how the two dorks were just staring at each other. Hux reached for the box absent-mindedly and kept eye contact with Ben. As he walked out, Ben called, “meet me at the movie theater! Saturday! At five! See you there!” 

////

“What are you thinking about?” Hux’s soothing voice broke Ben out of his reminiscing. “The first time I asked you out” he mumbled, smiling at the menu in front of him. Hux chuckled.

“I meant food-wise”

Oh. “Oh” 

Hux reached over and held Ben’s hand while their eyes scanned their menus. 

////

About an hour and two full stomachs later, Hux and Ben went home to their apartment. 

“Ben?”Hux asked, smiling at the still-bundled package in his lap.  
“Mhm?” Ben didn’t dare take his eyes off the road, it always pissed Hux off.  
“What’s in this?”  
“Your birthday present, silly. I thought of having you open at the restaurant but I decided against it.” Hux simply nodded. The hum of the car was loud enough that neither of them felt uncomfortable in the silence. Ben never felt uncomfortable with Hux. 

////

Ben was running late. He kept cursing under his breath as he jogged to the movie theater. He glanced down at his watch. Crap. It was 5:00. He still had another few blocks to go. Ben ran every red light, hoping no one would hit him. Hux was nervously standing outside the cinema, but had brightened up when he saw clumsy Ben running eagerly towards him. “Hi” Ben panted and took in how cute Hux looked. He was always so classy while being able to be laid back. “I was worried about you,” Hux said, “I thought you weren’t coming” Ben looked up at him with genuine concern. “Oh, no, I’m sorry I just got caught up getting ready and then ten minutes became fifteen, and-“  
“It’s fine. I wasn’t waiting long”  
So half an hour later, they’re watching an action movie and they’re both slouched in their chairs. Ben, being the taller of the two, was able to slip his arm behind Hux and (can you believe it?!) Hux snuggled into Ben. Ben couldn’t be happier. 

////

Hux cradled the package in his arms, as eager as a child to open it. Ben fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one to their apartment. He unlocked the door and held it open for Hux, who thanked him with a kiss. Their apartment was cozy; small and dark and warm. Hux placed the package on the dining room table while he peeled off his coat along with Ben. As soon as Hux had placed his coat on their rack, Ben scooped him up bridal style and carried him over to the table with the package on it. Hux leaned up a little to peck Ben’s cheek and giggle against his skin. Ben smiled and said, “someone had a lot of wine tonight,” making both of them laugh. He gently placed Hux in a chair and sat down next to him. As Hux peeled the scarf off and the hasty wrappings, Ben bit his lip and kept his eyes focused on Hux. Hopefully Hux hadn’t noticed the few hints around the apartment. Hux gave Ben a raised eyebrow and quizzical look once he saw the poked holes in the box. “Ben… is this what I think it is?” Hux asked. Ben could only smile and shrug. “Oh my-“ Hux gasped as he saw the tiny ginger kitten curled up in a sleeping bundle within the box. “Ben, darling, this is so lovely. What should we name it?” Ben took Hux’s hand and said, “whatever you want, baby”

“Well,

what about Millicent?”


End file.
